1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a semiconductor apparatus, and more particularly, to a reference voltage generation circuit, and a receiver, a semiconductor apparatus and a system using the same.
2. Related Art
An electronic system includes a plurality of semiconductor apparatuses. Each of the plurality of semiconductor apparatuses performs data communication through a signal transmission line. The signal transmission line may be a transmission bus. Through the signal transmission line, a differential signal or a single-ended signal may be transferred. When the differential signal is transferred through the signal transmission line, the semiconductor apparatus receives the differential signal by amplifying the differential signal. On the other hand, when the single-ended signal is transferred through the signal transmission line, the semiconductor apparatus receives the single-ended signal by amplifying the single-ended signal and a reference voltage. The reference voltage may have a voltage level corresponding to half of the swing range of the single-ended signal transferred through the signal transmission line.